j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Shihori Kanjiya
is a Japanese actress represented by ABPinc Bio Filmography TV *Meikyu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Mama ga Ikita Akashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Yoshiwara Ura Doshin as NVL Woman (NHK, 2014) *Ofukou-san as Sakura Tsugumi (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Jiken Kyumeii ~IMAT no Kiseki~ as Yukari Miyama (TV Asahi, 2013) *Aji Ichimonme 2013 as Mayumi Adachi (TV Asahi, 2013) *Apoyan as Hanae Baba (TBS, 2013) *Yae no Sakura as Tokio Takagi (NHK, 2013) *Blackboard as Ryoko Yokote (TBS, 2012) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho as Tayuo / Noe (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kazoku no Uta as Yoko Aota (Fuji TV, 2012) *Innocent as Makiko (Ep.3 "Chopping Wave") (WOWOW, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai as Satsuki Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hanayome no Chichi as Mio (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Hanawake no Yon Shimai as Sakurako Hanawa (TBS, 2011) *Iryu Sosa as Miyuki Oda (TV Asahi, 2011) *Aji Ichimonme 2011 as Mayumi Adachi (TV Asahi, 2011) *Koisuru Kimuchi as Minori (NHK, 2011)http://asianwiki.com/Koisuru_Kimuchi AsianWiki *Bartender as Miwa Kurushima (TV Asahi, 2011) *Keibuho Yabe Kenzo as Miharu Katsura (TV Asahi, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko as Yoshino Machida (Fuji TV, 2010) *Rinne no Ame as Manami Sugai (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ryoma den as Sana Chiba (NHK, 2010) *0 Goshitsu no Kyaku as Yoshimi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Buzzer Beat as Mai Ebina (Fuji TV, 2009) *Keikan no Chi as Junko Anjo (TV Asahi, 2009) *Shuukatsu no Musume as Miyagi Nobara (TV Asahi, 2009)http://mydramalist.com/6030-shuukatsu-no-musume MyDramaList *Love Shuffle as Mei Kagawa (TBS, 2009) *Omiya-san 6 as Yuki Goto (TV Asahi, 2008, ep2) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ando Natsu as Natsu Ando (TBS, 2008) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo as Yukino Nonomura (TBS, 2008, ep4-6) *Kimi Hannin Janai yo ne? as Sakura Morita (TV Asahi, 2008) *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain as Saki Kudo (TBS, 2008) *Chiritotechin as Kiyomi-B Wada (heroine)(NHK, 2007) *Sushi Oji! as Lily Asagi (NTV, 2007, ep5-6) *Eve no Okurimono as Keiko Nakazawa (WOWOW, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan as Mitsu (NHK, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 as Sara Hinata (ep3-7)(TBS, 2007) *Yamano Aiko Monogatari as Haru Tadokoro (NTV, 2006) *Hyoten as Junko Aizawa (TV Asahi, 2006) *Nobunaga no Hitsugi as Kozuru (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ooku 5 as Someko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Dekabeya as Aki Nanbara (TV Asahi, 2005) *H2 as Miho Osanai (TBS, 2005) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei as Taguchi (Fuji TV, 2004) Film *Parade (2010) *House / Boat 보트 / No Boys, No Cry (2009) *THE CODE (2009) *General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Paco to Maho no Ehon (2008) *Aozora no Roulette (2007) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Houtai Club / Bandage Club (2007) *SAI-REN (2007) *Shindo (2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (2007) *Yoru no Picnic / Night Time Picnic (2006) *Nice no Mori / Funky Forest (2006) *Saikano (2006) *Detective Office 5 (2005) *KARAOKE (2005) *Shiryoha / Death Waves (2005) *Swing Girls (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *3↓1/2 (2002) *Shura no Mure (2002) *Sangeki-kan : Yumeko (2002) Recognitions *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Supporting Actress for Buzzer Beat Notes *Her family name, Kanjiya (貫地谷), is extremely rare. According to Nikkan Sports, there are only six households known to have families and relatives with that name and kanji spelling. http://mydramalist.com/people/573-kanjiya-shihori/ MyDramaList *'Education:' Otsuma Women's University *'Hobby:' Fantasy *'Specialty:' Trumpet and kimono External Links *Official site *Official page *Official blog *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:Actors Category:Buzzer Beat Category:Kimi Hannin Janai yo ne? Category:Love Shuffle